


Ласточкина трава

by gentlebeetle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (mildly), Character Study, Five Stages of Grief, Heavily Discussed even, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Slow Burn, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlebeetle/pseuds/gentlebeetle
Summary: Лютик приезжает на Корво Бьянко, и Геральт искренне рад видеть друга, но этот визит — следствие череды сложных решений ведьмака.И Лютик будет рядом, чтобы помочь ему справиться с эмоциональным потрясением.





	Ласточкина трава

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана одновременно как попытка справиться с эмоциональным похмельем от прохождения потрясающей игры и как челлендж самой себе — вспомнить русский язык после почти стопроцентного перехода на английский в ежедневном общении.  
> Поэтому не стоит ожидать здесь какого-то хорошего сюжета. Скорее россыпь донных метафор (:
> 
> Вся предпосылка: чтобы в конце Blood and Wine приехал Лютик, основная игра должна закончиться совершенно определённым образом.

В Туссенте подходит к концу лето: душистое, яркое — и праздное. После спасения Сианны прошло уже несколько спокойных недель, в последнее время у ведьмака значительно меньше дел, и отвлекаться от тошнотворных мыслей становится всё сложнее.  
Геральт справляется с этим, приобщаясь к винной культуре герцогства.

Лютик ошивается где-то поблизости, Геральт слышит звуки его лютни, залетающие в открытое окно вместе с тёплым ветром. Бард взаправду часто скрашивает его вечера здесь, предлагая на выбор сотни тем для бесед.

Только сейчас видеть друга Геральту совершенно не хочется.

——

Его вечер начинается с Белого Волка с Бельгаардской винодельни и заканчивается Сангреалем. Геральт честно пытается пить его по всем правилам — герцогиня на полном серьёзе прислала ему инструкции! — и хмельным движением смахивает декантер на пол при первой же попытке проаэрировать вино.

После этого он ограничивается бокалом вроде бы предписанной формы.

——

Нет, он добросовестно ищет в вине для княжеского стола тот богатый букет, о котором рассуждал придворный сомелье, как бишь его, но для ведьмака проще на вкус отличить человеческую кровь от крови нелюдя, чем найти в Сангреале эту «пряную нотку».

Геральт думает, что причина того, что он не разбирается в вине, лежит, наверное, просто в том, что ему нечасто попадались редкие сорта; Лютик, (которому доверять, конечно, не стоило) ещё давно об этом говорил.  
_— Опыт и благие намерения!_ — звучит в голове Геральта, — _Вот что отличает хорошего ценителя вина от простого пьянчужки, энолога — от алкаша, искусствоведа, можно сказать — от вечно блуждающего в потёмках слепца! Кстати, то же относится и к женщинам. И к поэзии. Слышал мою новую балладу, Геральт? Про любовь, женщин и вино, ты должен это услышать, такая штучка растопит даже твоё ледяное сердце, каменный ты волчара…_

_Мне же теперь принадлежит вино… курня? Винодельня,_ спутанно думает Геральт. _Будет сложно заведовать без знаний о сортах винтажа._

Где-то всплывает воспоминание, что за выполнение заказа какой-то из виноделов всучил ему книгу про «букеты вин Туссента».  
(Единственные букеты, которые Геральт хорошо понимает — это сирени. И крыжовника. Но об этом он думать тоже не хочет.)  
Где же он её видел?  
Наверняка это Лютик утащил в своё логово, мошенник. Он-то любит болтать про «медленно раскрывающийся, как душа прекрасной девы, вкус» почти любого алкоголя, несёт свою фирменную околесицу, не сомневается Геральт, но пошарить наверху всё равно решает.

Что-то дёргает его за кончик сознания, что-то, связанное с гостевой комнатой. Геральт отмахивается от этой мысли. Наверх, за лаврами сомелье! За благосклонностью герцогини!

Геральт натыкается на лестницу на второй этаж и некоторое время пялится на следующую ступеньку. Мир покачивается перед глазами, как бёдра танцовщицы в Пассифлоре.  
_Как Ундвик во время нового Сопряжения Сфер._ Геральт пресекает эту мысль, осознанно запрещая себе думать о… Потом переставляет ногу.

Ведьмак вваливается на второй этаж и останавливается в нерешительности. В гостевой комнате бардак, который Лютик ему в глаза нежно называет творческим хаосом, и ему так не хочется перерывать всё в поисках какой-то книжки.

Геральт морщится, чувствуя, как быстро слетает хмель, и отхлёбывает из бокала.  
Надо просто спросить Лютика. Сейчас он пойдёт вниз и спросит друга… спросит друга о книге. Или о вине. Или Лютик сам начнёт о чём-нибудь говорить.  
Геральт удовлетворённо кивает.

——

Но поворачивается, и его пронзают три непреложных осознания в ровно один и тот же момент.

Один. Ведьмачьи инстинкты так же полезны, как и своенравны. Ведьмаки не всегда понимают, почему что-то чувствуют, но крайне недальновиден тот из них, кто не доверяет им слепо.  
Он не зря не поднимался сюда и не зря переставал думать о гостевой комнате чуть ли не на микросекунду раньше, чем о ней вспоминал.  
Два. Лютик очень обжил свою территорию: везде валяются какие-то безделушки и бумажки с кусками стихов, на кровати другая драпировка, а на полу — раздражающе мягкий ковёр. Так почему бы барду и не заменить собственный портрет, который Геральт заставил его перевесить сюда?  
Три. Со стены, немного потусторонне освещённая последними лучами закатного солнца, на него смотрит восьмилетняя Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон.

_Удушающий запах Сангреаля_ — портрет Цири — _звон осколков_ — которая была мертва, _мертва_ , потому что он её подвёл — _отчаянный рёв_ — не поверил ей — _удивительно, неужели это его —_ понял на полпути, что ей нужна всего лишь поддержка, но было _поздно_ — _горячее, мокрое на губах и костяшках_ — боги, как же холодно было в том мире с маяком, даже не в центре Белого Хлада — _красные полосы на лице Цири с портрета_ — как же холодно ей, должно быть, было, там, в самом конце — _подобие шрама, где его ещё не было_ — его _девочке — его кровь — его девочке —_

Геральт слышит себя бессильно, бесцельно кричащим. Так кричал шарлей на арене в двух шагах отсюда, гаркаин, первый серьёзный монстр, убитый им на Пути. Так кричала Цири в Каэр Морхене, потеряв Весемира, и от этой мысли Геральт чуть не вырывает себе кишки. Гостевая комната смята, будто соломенный домик из Страны Тысячи Сказок, но портрет — портрет вот он, висит невредимый, его собственная кровь — единственное добавление в и так ужасно неправильную картину.

Он чувствует кровь из прокушенных губ на лице, чувствует мокрое пятно на груди, там, куда выплеснулись из запущенного в пол бокала остатки драгоценного вина, чувствует, как костяшки пальцев разбиты в кашу, чувствует…

Чувствует мягкие прикосновения на лице. Геральт не знает, не заметил ли он, как на второй этаж ворвался Лютик, или только решил не замечать. Сейчас сложно всё. Геральт парит во тьме, и единственный портал из неё захлопнулся за его спиной.

Геральт не хочет мягких прикосновений, но если бы его лучший друг обращал внимание на его желания, думает та часть ведьмака, что ещё способна думать, по меньшей мере один из них давно был бы мёртв.

Лютик промокает ему кисти рук чем-то сухим и прохладным, хватает за шиворот, тащит вниз. Если бы ведьмак сопротивлялся, у него, конечно, не было бы ни шанса. Но Геральт идёт, позволяет другу затолкать его в постель и послушно падает в бездну.  
Нет смысла.

——

Открывая глаза под смех Цири, Геральт улыбается, но вместо неба над головой видит потолок Корво Бьянко, и реальность с шумом врывается в его сознание.

Ему снились зимние просторы Белого Сада, Цири в шубке на размер больше, чем нужно, — кажется, снег застал их врасплох, вытачивать одежду по фигуре не было времени. До весны оставалось несколько длинных месяцев, а потом — потом их обоих ждал бы Путь.

Он так много мог бы ей показать, так много хотел бы показать, в Белом Саду и дальше.

Геральт привычно опустошает голову от подобных мыслей. Вспоминает вчерашний день и морщится, от похмелья и немного — от стыда.

На его внутренних часах восемь утра, и наступает очередной день остатка его жизни.

——

Через несколько минут он выходит завтракать, и Варнава-Базиль, неизменно учтив и непроницаем лицом, с поклоном указывает ему на накрытый стол и выходит. Геральту даже не нужно фокусировать свои ведьмачьи чувства, чтобы услышать привычные наставления работникам виноградника.

Геральт отгоняет стыд и погружается в мысли о работе, но на середине тарелки дверь в кухню открывается, и за неё выходит Марлена. Её старое лицо лучится безмятежностью, но глаза — такую цепкость он обычно видит только в зеркале.

— Как твоё утро, Геральт из Ривии?  
— Замечательно, Марлена де Трастамара. Так замечательно, что боюсь забыть отдать приказ расчистить комнату Лютика.  
— Варнава-Базиль взял на себя смелость самому его отдать. Знаю, это непросто принять, но ты можешь положиться на всех нас.  
Геральт стискивает зубы. Он понимает: Марлена хочет помочь, но удержаться от злых слов всё равно не может.  
— Люди моей профессии не полагаются на других. Не слышала колыбельной, Марлена? Придёт ведьмак, бессердечный и злой, не оставит ничего за собой.  
— Ведьмак, ты не единственный, кто пережил своих детей.  
Геральт не знает, смог ли бы сейчас выдавить ответ сквозь ком в горле, но слов всё равно не находится. Он едва заметно кивает.

Когда он наконец вычищает тарелку хлебом, Марлена просит рассказать ей о Цири, но он качает головой. Сейчас не время. Через несколько дней, недель, месяцев он будет готов, и он искренне надеется, что Марлена до этого времени доживёт. Она достойна услышать все истории о Цири, разделить с ним смех и боль Предназначения.  
Только не сейчас.

——

Когда ведьмака что-то гложет, у него обычно есть два железных пути для эскапизма: притворяться перед собой и другими, что мутации выжгли все эмоции, и с головой бросаться в работу. Сейчас Геральт размашистыми шагами выходит из поместья, чтобы пройти по второму.

Верная Плотва радостно фыркает, когда он гладит её по мягкой морде. Она всегда готова к приключениям, всегда старается вынести его туда, где ему нужно быть, — даже если это не то же место, где ему бы быть хотелось.  
Единственная константа в его переменчивой жизни.

— Ну что, девочка, готовишься опять брыкаться посреди боя? — ласково и тихо говорит ей Геральт.

Плотва так же тихо ржёт. Ведьмак уже ставит одну ногу в стремя, но вдруг его взгляд задевает бесформенную фиолетовую кучу в углу. Может, это полевой работник, отлынивающий от работы, — Геральту было бы очень всё равно: это работа дорогого В.Б., не его, — но ему знаком только один человек, так упрямо настаивающий на использовании в своей цветовой гамме самого дорогого в империи пигмента, и почему он спит здесь?..

_А_ , думает Геральт. _А. Гостевая спальня._

В его груди вспыхивает самая редкая из гостящих там эмоций — благодарность судьбе за Лютика. Этот бард есть неисправимый пройдоха, попадающий в неприятности чаще, чем в бордели, и неизменно норовящий утянуть Геральта за собой, но он безрассудно предан друзьям.

Геральт оборачивается на Плотву, но не может. Не может уйти, не поговорив с Лютиком.  
Плотва смотрит с пониманием.

Так что он садится на сено рядом с сопящей кучей и ждёт, периодически показательно кряхтя. Будить Лютика себе дороже, но никто не говорил ничего насчёт мелочных вмешательств.

——

Безмятежное солнце Туссента проходит получасовую дугу, прежде чем Лютик мычит и ворочается, а потом садится на сене. Его взгляд бессмысленно уставлен в одну точку, губы шевелятся, даже для ведьмачьего чутья почти неслышно шепча что-то похожее на рифмы. Геральт тихо кашляет.

Лютик вздрагивает и косится на него, не испуганно, как мог бы кто угодно другой, просто — не ожидал такого сюрприза с утра пораньше. Геральт не разменивается на утренние любезности:  
— Тебе молодость захотелось вспомнить? В поместье столько кроватей, а ты спишь на корме для моей лошади.

Лютик хмурится совершенно не фальшиво, и ему это совершенно не идёт.  
— Знаешь, не думал, что многоуважаемый Варнава-Базиль обрадуется, если я попрошу одолжить мне его кровать. А остальные слуги, если честно, ты уж извини, вообще не вызывают желания делить с ними кров, у меня вшей не было уже три года! Хотя и есть тут у тебя парочка приятных барышень… Ах, если бы моё сердце и тело не принадлежали одной Присцилле!

В его голосе звучит наигранность, на которую у Геральта нет сил обращать внимание.

— Займёшь мою кровать.  
— А ты?  
— Меня не будет дня три, поеду на контракт. А за это время гостевую комнату вычистят.  
— Геральт…

Они хорошо знают друг друга. Возможно, поэтому Лютик не заканчивает фразы, а Геральт не остаётся его подождать. Он встаёт с земли стойла и берёт Плотву под уздцы. Только прежде чем вывести её и вскочить в седло, не оборачиваясь говорит:  
— Спасибо.

Лютик поймёт.

——

Через двое с половиной суток он возвращается в Корво Бьянко по лунной дороге. Он действительно нашёл контракт, разобрался с чудовищем — только настоящим монстром оказалась не старая самка шарлея, слишком безмозглое существо, чтобы делать что-то со зла, а хозяин виноградника.

Геральту горько. Перед глазами стоит мадам де Бурбё, плачущая в задней части сада при отблеске свечей, и её муж, считающий свои титулы важнее десятков человеческих жизней.

Люди. Всегда одинаковы.

 

Завидев придорожный ручей, Геральт отгоняет тёмные мысли и спешивается. Говорит себе, что чтобы напоить Плотву, но до её уютного стойла ехать осталось едва ли многим больше часа, и в этом нет большой необходимости. На самом деле он просто устал морщиться каждый раз, когда его подкидывает от неудачного шага Плотвы — приманка для шарлеихи вызывает нешуточные воспоминания о битве с риггером из Визимы.

Кое-как освежившись, он ещё некоторое время смотрит на отражение диска луны в воде. Кажется, столько времени прошло с их свидания с Шани. Но нет, времени — немного, только очень много событий. Тогда ещё не был повержен Эредин, ещё не…

Геральт сжимает зубы и резко встаёт. Пора двигаться — через ручей и дальше, на клочок земли, благосклонно ему дарованный.  
Как конура бешеной собаке.

——

Когда Геральт устало вваливается в двери, до рассвета ещё часа четыре, и неудивительно, что Варнава-Базиля не наблюдается на его привычном месте в дальнем конце комнаты. Геральт за это даже благодарен. Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется — спать, а не любезничать с дворецким.

Но когда он открывает дверь спальни, на ходу срывая с себя мечи, он замирает на пороге, будто врезавшись в невидимую стену.

Половину его кровати занимает сопящая фигура, в которой через мгновение Геральт без труда узнаёт Лютика — и вспоминает.  
Обещал вернуться через три дня, а приехал раньше. И совершенно не удивительно, что гостевая спальня всё ещё не в порядке — странно, что от его ярости вообще что-то уцелело.

Геральт колеблется минуту, но усталость пересиливает. Наверное, Плотва не была бы против поделиться своим тёплым боком в качестве подушки. Но он хочет свою постель — роскошь, которой у него не было большую часть жизни, и к которой он привык за короткие несколько недель.

Он снимает броню, аккуратно кладёт на пол почищенное заранее оружие — какая же удача, что по дороге сюда ему не встретился никто, возжелавший его мечей, — осторожно ложится рядом с бардом и почти мгновенно проваливается в сон.  
От Лютика исходит сонное тепло.

——

Сквозь сон Геральт кожей чувствует, как за ним кто-то наблюдает, изучает каждый клочок лица — с очень короткого расстояния. Но вопреки обычному, в этом взгляде не чувствуется угрозы, и ведьмак позволяет себе провалиться поглубже в забытье. Он не знает, почему, но уверен, что можно.

——

Он просыпается через добрых десять часов и не помнит своих снов.  
Геральт был бы признателен точно знать, проклятие это или благословение.

Из-за двери доносится самодовольная перепалка на два голоса — Лютика и Варнава-Базиля.  
Когда Геральт одевается и выходит, его взгляду предстают обладатели этих голосов, занятые игрой в гвинт прямо на обеденном столе. Между ними лежит внушительная стопка крон, а ещё несколько разбросаны по столу рядом с участниками. Кажется, это не первая партия.

— В.Б., а я думал, ты не играешь на деньги, — добродушно замечает Геральт.  
— При всём моём уважении, милорд Геральт, делать ставки золотом в игре с вами мне не позволяет моё отменное, с вашего позволения, чувство субординации. Этот же проходимец не является ни милордом, ни уважаемым человеком, потому ничто не мешает мне выигрывать у него деньги!  
— Ты только посмотри на своего дворецкого, Геральт! Да будет вам известно, дорогой Варнава-Базиль, что вы имеете честь говорить с Юлианом Альфредом Панкрацем, виконтом де Леттенхофом, титул, гордо отринутый мной ради более достойного: Лютик, мастер-трубадур. Скромно и со вкусом, да, со вкусом!  
— Мастер Лютик, хотя моё безграничное уважение к милорду Геральту и не позволяет мне донести о вашем здесь присутствии во дворец, однако должен заметить, что человек чести не опустился бы до совершённого вами в отношении нашей любимой герцогини.  
— О боги! Никогда мне не скрыться от этого случая, хоть иди во дворец к милой Анариетте и проси запретить вспоминать эту историю! Скажи ему, Геральт!

Геральт качает головой, улыбаясь.

— Вот видите, милорд Геральт, как приличный человек, не желает покрывать ваши преступления. А тем временем пас со ста восемьюдесятью семя очками. Сдавайтесь, мошенник!

Лютик смотрит на стол, себе в руку и возмущённо вопит:  
— Это кто здесь мошенник?! Реванш! Немедленно реванш!  
— С удовольствием, мастер Лютик. Не могу, однако, не поинтересоваться: готовы ли вы предоставить деньги вперёд?

Лютик захлёбывается на середине уже начинающего вырываться слова и смотрит на Варнава-Базиля так обескураженно, словно тот только что предположил, будто ведьмак лучше него в стихосложении. Потом переводит взгляд на Геральта.  
Кажется, денег у него нет.

Геральт снова качает головой, но кивает дворецкому:  
— Запиши всё, что он тебе проиграет, отдельно. Я заплачу.

Лютик сверкает ему совершенно солнечной улыбкой. Такой почти невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Геральт даже не пытается.

——

Геральт возвращается в холл с небольшой прогулки, когда уже сыграно ещё несколько партий, — к заметно более надувшемуся Лютику и сверкающему В.Б. Подойдя ближе, Геральт замечает деталь — карты Лютика истёрты подозрительно в тех же местах, что и его собственные.

— Лютик. Дорогой друг. Зачем ты взял мою колоду?  
— Потому что твоя лучше! Думаешь, я не слышал, как ты под орех разделал тех ребят в Пассифлоре? Лучше подойди и посмотри, какая несправедливость творится за этим столом!  
— Наглость — первое счастье, — бормочет Геральт, но подходит. Первое, что он видит — что на гербовом листке бумаги посередине стола аккуратным почерком его дворецкого записан столбик чисел:

_25_  
_50_  
_75_  
_175_

Второе — Лютик свирепо раскладывает колоду, явно решая, какие карты добавить в игровой набор. Геральт моргает. На картах — вампиры, болотные ведьмы и элементали.  
Он подходит и быстро, привычными движениями выбирает из кучи карт тридцать две. Протягивает Лютику:  
— Попробуй лучше эту колоду.

Тот на секунду поджимает губы, но послушно откладывает чудовищ и берёт карты из его рук.  
Варнава-Базиль усмехается и тоже откладывает колоду, которой играл до этого. Дворецкий, думает Геральт, ложно скромничает: играет тот прекрасно. Даже с нильфгаардской колодой это не будет простая партия.

Лютик даже не смотрит в карты, сразу тасует и сдаёт себе десяток. То ли слепое доверие вкусу друга, то ли равнодушная глупость. Берёт розданную руку и ахает. Геральт хмыкает одобрительно: два шпиона, одно чучелко — хорошее начало. Лютик приободряется и самостоятельно лезет выбрать карту лидера — поздновато, но Варнава-Базиль явно тоже готов закрыть на это глаза, — выбирает Властелина Юга. Ведьмак кивает и отходит. Дальше Лютик и сам справится — он неглуп, несмотря на первое, второе и третье впечатление.

——

День проходит за мелкими делами. Геральт восполняет свой запас эликсиров, приводит в порядок мечи и броню и отгоняет Плотву к кузнецу у турнирной арены, перед этим критически осмотрев ей копыта.

К вечеру он так устаёт от рутины, что ложится в постель пораньше, и вздрагивает, когда дверь в спальню медленно, робко приоткрывается. Они с Лютиком встречаются взглядами.

— Там наверху всё ещё погром... — поясняет Лютик полувопросительным тоном.

Геральт без слов приподнимает покрывало.

— Твоя колода Чёрного солнца просто умопомрачительна, Геральт, — начинает шёпотом чесать языком юркнувший под одеяло Лютик, — Варнава-Базиль меня всё равно обнёс, подозрительно хорошо себе сдаёт твой дворецкий, но я смог прервать череду его побед, обратить ход сражения! — он молчит несколько секунд, и Геральт почти слышит, как он обдумывает, говорить следующие слова или нет, — В итоге ты должен ему всего 150 крон.

Геральт нечленораздельно угукает, не зная, рассмеяться ему или выгнать трубадура взашей из своей постели и поместья.

——

Первые заморозки приходят под утро, и Лютик во сне тянется к нему, как к печке. Сквозь транс Геральт замечает, как тот придвинулся ближе и уткнулся холодным носом ему в предплечье. Так подсолнух поворачивается лицом к светилу, приходит ведьмаку на ум.

Остаток ночи он видит во сне подсолнухи.

——

За следующие несколько дней верхнюю спальню прибирают и приводят в порядок. Из Боклера доставляют новую кровать, по качеству едва ли уступающую хозяйской, — так было быстрее всего, да и Геральт, у которого вдруг стали водиться деньги, не против их потратить. У ведьмаков карманы пусты большую часть времени, и он чувствует себя неуютно, когда не может измерить своё состояние, запустив руку в седельную сумку.

Лютик охотно перебирается обратно наверх, предварительно взяв с Варнава-Базиля обещание каждый день топить камин до часу ночи. Бард похвально быстро установил с дворецким шаткое перемирие, которое, подозревает Геральт, скоро перерастёт в колкую дружбу.

Так Лютик действует на людей. Марлена его обожает, а он не уступает, всегда готовый послушать в сотый раз её историю, ахая и драматически вскрикивая в нужных местах. Особенно если дело происходит за ужином, который у Марлены и правда выше всяких похвал.

Геральт каждый день картинно подкатывает глаза и ворчит на каждую выходку друга, но в душе благодарен его присутствию в имении. До его приезда Корво Бьянко было всего лишь местом временного обитания, кукольным домиком, на который он периодически равнодушно тратил тысячи золотых монет. С хорошей кроватью, дворецким, всегда готовым поиграть в гвинт на интерес, но пустым — декорации в театре.  
Лютик делает с пространством вокруг себя то, что и всегда — в своих песнях: придаёт контекст.

С последней вылазки Геральт возвращался _домой_ — и это заслуга в первую очередь его лучшего друга.

——

Через несколько дней, необычно пасмурным утром, Геральт находит Лютика на крыльце, хмуро наигрывающим на лютне что-то, для ушей ведьмака звучащее как какофония.  
Геральт знает, что законы природы не так работают, — небо не может вторить настроению человека, но погода всё равно кажется удивительно подобающей моменту.

Лютик косится на него и глухо объясняется, не дожидаясь вопросов:  
— Присцилла написала. Два письма сразу пришло, кажется, почта у вас тут не слишком расторопная.  
— Как она?  
— С горлом стало хуже, но это лечится. Паршиво то, что вся компания, что ей осталась в Новиграде, — сборище упырей и мерзавцев! Даже мадам Ирэн собралась в турне по новым землям империи. И знаешь, что написала мне моя уточка во втором письме? Что собралась с ними! С её здоровьем, от её, нашей таверны! — пальцы Лютика так сжимают гриф, что Геральту кажется, что тот сейчас хряснет пополам. Лютик молчит и гораздо тише добавляет, — Что, если я её потом не найду?  
— Она же знает, куда писать. Но ты, Лютик, опять сбежал от дамы сердца, только на этот раз ещё и хочешь, чтобы она сидела и ждала тебя среди, как ты выразился, упырей и мерзавцев. Я не удивлён, что она не в восторге от такой идеи.

В ответ Геральт слышит звон лопнувшей струны. Лютик сверкает молниями из глаз, но когда опускает взгляд на лютню и поднимает снова, из них вытекает вся ярость. Остаётся только бесконечная печаль, от которой даже Геральту становится не по себе.  
Лютик соскакивает с забора и направляется в дом. Геральт думает, что наверняка — чтобы перетянуть струну. Лютня для барда — как меч для него самого: уход за ней превыше всего.

— Эй, Лютик. А правда, зачем ты сюда приехал, когда она там?

Лютик на секунду останавливается и оборачивается с выражением лица, будто глядит на полного дурака. Это выражение Геральту знакомо: он и сам часто так смотрит на самого Лютика.

— Потому что здесь ты.

Пока ведьмак пытается подобрать слова, Лютик уже исчезает.

——

Следующие три дня Лютик скрывается у себя. Геральт уважает его личные границы, не пытается соваться наверх. Марлена носит ему еду и не бьёт тревогу, так что Лютик, должно быть, жив.

Виноградник будто пустеет, и даже кошки шипят на него, кажется, вполсилы.

——

На четвёртый день он выезжает из поместья до первых рассветных лучей: неподалёку объявилась полуденница и чуть не забила Абель, молоденькую работницу виноградни. Как известно каждому ведьмаку, биться с полуденницей надо либо на заре, либо с вечера: вступи с ней в схватку в полдень, и к закату будешь мёртв.

Геральт предпочёл бы избежать случайных жертв среди своих работников только из-за того, что ему хотелось подольше поспать.

Полуденница оказывается… полуденником. Совсем ещё зелёный призрак, даже сохранивший остатки разума. Когда Геральт приближается, меч на изготовку, он оборачивается к ведьмаку и печально шелестит:  
— _Белла-а-а?_  
Геральт чертыхается. Ему знакомо это имя, это четвёртая её жертва, ему встретившаяся — предстоит опять лезть не в свои дела. Придётся найти очередное письмо мнимой невесты, полное мнимой любви, и сжечь, чтобы отпустить парня.

Полуденник не торопится нападать, тоскливо переливаясь клубами призрачной эссенции. Это только на руку — когда он увидит, как Геральт обращается со всем, что ему осталось от возлюбленной, он точно не будет так снисходителен. Можно и сэкономить силы до той поры.

Геральт прячет меч, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать призрака, и прислушивается к своему чутью. В воздухе витает аромат духов, — едва уловимый, но ему вполне достаточно, — и скоро злополучное письмо у него в руках. Конечно, подписанное Беллой де Гюнес.

Он не церемонится — поджигает его знаком Игни на ближайшем открытом месте и выхватывает меч. Полуденник (сэр Блез-Гаспард де Коше, как следует из письма) ревёт отчаянно — если бы ведьмак не привык за годы Пути, ему бы, наверное, душу выскребло. Призрак неопытен, и потому между знаками Ирден и взмахами меча, почти автоматическими, у Геральта есть время задуматься о том, что теперь знает, как звучал он сам какую-то неделю назад, увидев портрет Цири.

_Может, если бы не Лютик,_ думает Геральт _, я бы прямо там упал от разрыва барабанных перепонок. Размозжил бы себе голову о хлам этого стихоплёта и стал полуночником. То-то Варнава-Базиль бы обрадовался._  
В тёмные времена ирония всегда включается первой.

——

Когда он въезжает обратно на Корво Бьянко, солнце ещё не прошло высшую точку. Лютик выскакивает ему навстречу с бешеными глазами, как только он спешивается, и торопливо, улыбчиво начинает тараторить, будто и не было вынужденного трёхдневного молчания:  
— Геральт! Геральт, я так рад тебя видеть! Я вот проснулся, хотел позвать тебя показать мне окрестности, а тебя нет! Покажи мне окрестности? Или хочешь, пойдём на рыбалку? Я из окна видел тут озерцо, ну и что, что там какие-то строения, строения на берегу рыбам не мешают! Только у меня удочек нет, и Варнава-Базиль клянётся, что у него тоже, хотя с него станется мне просто соврать, хоть он и неплохой малый… Но это ничего, мы найдём, где одолжить, правда?

Геральт выслушивает эту тираду с каменным лицом. Лютик обаятелен в своём красноречии, но они знают друг друга уже с четверть века, и он читает барда как открытую книгу: Лютик что-то скрывает.

— Что случилось?  
— А что случилось? Ничего не случилось! А ты как сам? С утра пораньше да за ворота — это ж на кого ты охотился?  
— На полуденницу, — Геральт указывает на трофей, свежепритороченный к седлу, — точнее, на полуденника. Не переводи тему. Мне беспокоиться?  
— Нет, Геральт, — Лютик перестаёт пускать пыль в глаза, и Геральт думает, что такая улыбка — искренняя, безмятежная, — идёт ему гораздо больше, — просто… Доверься мне, ладно? А на рыбалку я бы и правда сходил.

Геральт пожимает плечами. Что может пойти не так?

——

_Всё,_ вот ответ на этот вопрос. Сначала они наткнулись на необычайно умных утопцев, способных мыслить стратегически: вместо того, чтобы толпой кидаться на шагнувшего вперёд ведьмака, они разделились и частично зашли на Лютика сзади. Геральт едва успел его отбить, даже получил пару тычек под рёбра от своей половины стаи.  
Потом оказалось, что в озере рядом с турнирными полями нельзя ловить рыбу без лицензии, и только статус Геральта как протеже Анариетты спас их от значительного штрафа (а Лютика — и от виселицы, возможно).  
Под конец они ещё и выяснили — не по своей воле, — что удочки они пару часов назад одолжили у полоумной бабки. О просьбе и своём данном согласии она ничего не помнила, только твердила про « _крадёный инстру́мент_ » и размахивала топором.

Ввалившись в холл Корво Бьянко, они поворачиваются друг к другу, смущённо и раздражённо, несколько секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза и… заливаются смехом так сильно, что приходится хвататься за стулья.

— Донна Фина, мы добыли ваш инструмент во… во имя… во имя _высшего правосудия_?  
— А как этот капитан... Элоис… чуть в штаны не наложил, когда тебя узнал?

Вытирая глаза, Геральт вдруг понимает, как сильно скучал по всем проблемам, в которые ввязывался с Лютиком на Дороге — когда они оба были ещё так беспечно молоды. Даже он сам. Только теперь они стали значительно более способны разрешать эти проблемы другими способами, чем мечом или бегством.

Геральт смотрит на небосвод сквозь открытую входную дверь. Ещё не поздно, так что можно пропустить по стаканчику какого-нибудь винтажа.  
Варнава-Базиль охотно приносит несколько бутылок, разливает по бокалам Фьорано и откланивается.

— Фьорано! Геральт, лучшего завершения столь насыщенного дня сложно было бы и ожидать! Тем более от тебя, не в обиду. Ты как, всё так же не отличаешь Эрвелюс от перечной водки?  
— Туссент развивает вкусы. Герцогиня даже познакомила меня с придворным сомелье. Думал, он просто мошенник, не отличит одного вина от подкрашенного другого, но… в расследовании он не ошибся. Может, и мне у него поучиться?  
— С твоим-то чутьём? Ты затмишь всех сомелье мира! Сможешь положить мечи на полку и зарабатывать на хлеб — и вино! — при дворе. А заодно обеспечить мне место мастера-менестреля всего Туссента! Как тебе идея?  
— Хмм. Примерно как все твои идеи, дружище. Как Присцилла?

Лютик улыбается светло и печально, опускает взгляд себе на руки, будто поёт одну из своих баллад. Геральт вспоминает время, когда Лютик почти всё время так выглядел: лет десять назад. Они встретились на дороге из Вызимы, где в то время бушевала эпидемия оспы. Бард таскался за Геральтом следующий месяц так, словно даже не видел, куда шёл. И молчал. Точнее, говорил — но не пел, ни ноты не пел.  
И так и не сказал Геральту, что с ним произошло в полном погребальных костров городе.

— Уехала с труппой, должно быть. Я написал ей ответ, попросил посылать сюда весточки. И приезжать в Туссент, когда посчитает нужным. Так что… Я ещё здесь поживу. Ты не против?  
— Нет. Корво Бьянко слишком велико для меня одного. Слишком пусто. Знаешь, я рад, что ты приехал. Правда.  
— Для чего ещё друзья? Тем более, что… кроме меня, кто составит тебе компанию? Как ты после инцидента с Трисс и Йеннефер?  
— Йен недавно прислала мне письмо. Описала одну ведьмачью штуку в крайне дружеских тонах. Так что живу, — Геральт какое-то время молчит, — Знаешь, я догадывался, что так и будет. Просто я слишком поздно поехал на Скеллиге. Хотел по каждому следу пройти, ничего не упустить. Если бы я сразу… Понимаешь, Трисс очень хорошая. Отзывчивая, приятная, мягкая… Я правда ей увлёкся. Но не было ни шанса, ни в одном из миров, чтобы я сказал Йен «нет». Это был бы не я. Лучше пусть она разобьёт мне сердце, чем я ей. Не в первый раз.

Лютик смотрит на него круглыми глазами и кивает. Геральт криво улыбается и наливает им ещё.

——

За вечер они за разговорами успевают без особого разбора (хотя Лютик неизменно находит новые слова восхищения для каждого сорта) выхлестать все бутылки, которые принёс Варнава-Базиль. Вино хорошее, признаёт Геральт. В Туссенте всё вино хорошее.

Когда последние бокалы Эст Эста заканчиваются, он предлагает сходить за новыми, но Лютик, на удивление, высказывает идею идти спать. И таинственно улыбается.  
Неужели наконец стареет?

Он хлопает Лютика по плечу, проходя мимо, и направляется в спальню.  
К его удивлению, Лютик следует за ним, самодовольный, но снова слегка смущённый.

— Геральт, такое дело… Я не могу тебе пока всего рассказать, и не спрашивай; могу лишь уповать на твоё доверие старому другу, но! В общем, мне лучше сегодня не спать наверху.

Геральт смотрит на него скептически. Он бы мог, если захотел, вытащить из Лютика, в чём же всё-таки, чёрт побери, дело: трубадур никогда не отличался умением держать язык за зубами, и его самого наверняка сейчас распирает от желания поведать всё миру.

Но правда в том, что Геральту всё равно. Если Лютик хочет сделать ему какой-то сюрприз, он может подождать. Его друг, конечно, дурачьё, но не того сорта, чтобы бездумно подвергать его опасности в его же доме.

Его чуткий нос улавливает тонкий, но резкий запах откуда-то сверху. Это…  
Поймать мысль за хвост занимает у него несколько секунд, но в конце концов до Геральта доходит: это растворитель для краски. Он сам недавно такой использовал, чтобы смыть с ботинок розовую кляксу, в которую наступил, должно быть, в порту.  
_Что?_

Он пожимает плечами и кивает на вторую половину кровати. Ложится сам и засыпает мгновенно, будто проваливается в забытье.

——

Он сидит за грубо сколоченным столом и раскладывает по колодам карты для гвинта. В воздухе витает запах жарко́го и сырой земли, будто снаружи уже долго идут затяжные дожди. Он в Велене, в замке Кровавого Барона, и только что выиграл у него редкую карту. Поэтому, довольно насвистывая себе под нос, он совершенно не ожидает услышать:

— Ты никогда не играл в гвинт со мной.

Вскидывая голову, он уже чувствует, как губы уже растягиваются в улыбке; ведь он знает этот голос, хотя гнался за ним полжизни (её или его?). Цири озорно улыбается ему в ответ, глаза в кои-то веки совсем не накрашены, но ресницы пушистые, такие же длинные, как когда-то были у её бабушки.

— У тебя есть колода? Могу показать, как надо.  
— Ммм. У Аваллак’ха есть, наверное.

Геральт чувствует, как из него выбили дыхание. Аваллак'х, эльфийский Знающий, они с Цириллой встречались только… только…  
Геральта бьёт в лицо воспоминаниями, пробивающимися сквозь сон, — теперь он понимает, что это сон.

И всё равно не может удержаться: бросает карты и хватает Цири за руки. Цири отдёргивает пальцы и смеётся, но потом сама берёт его руки в свои.

Геральт ищет слова, но в горле пусто.

— Да что с тобой, Геральт?  
— Цири, я… Если бы я только мог, если бы я…  
— Я знаю, — её голос меняется, бесконечно более взрослый и бесконечно более печальный, — я знаю.

Аромат жаркого сменяется запахом морозной свежести, уши покалывает, и Геральт с внезапной обречённостью понимает, где они.

— Цири, пожалуйста.  
Он хочет пообещать ей что-то, хоть что-то, но он никогда не был мастер клясться. Все обещания водой утекают из рук, и в глотке стоит ком величиной со снежок ( _их схватки в Каэр Морхене, ей едва одиннадцать)_.  
— Пожалуйста…

Её руки выскальзывают из его хватки, и вокруг лишь бесконечная, бесконечная тьма.

——

За завтраком Лютик смотрит на него немного странно, но ничего не говорит. Геральт тоже не горит желанием общаться; он быстро набивает желудок, берёт мечи и пешком идёт в лес де ла Круа охотиться на волков. Лезть на стаю с мечом и парой знаков — довольно глупая идея, но Геральт ищет отвлекающий фактор.  
Сойдут и рваные раны от клыков.

Увы, ведьмаку, справившемуся с Бестией Боклера, не доставляют больших проблем даже матёрые волки. Ничего, что не залечил бы глоток Ласточки.  
_Ласточки_.

Ироническая часть его сознания поднимает голову, чтобы вопросить: _интересно, есть ли в Боклере зубные врачи, и сколько они берут? Потому что если ты будешь так скрежетать зубами, то они тебе скоро понадобятся._

Геральт методично разделывает волчьи туши и с мешком потрохов направляется домой.

——

Когда он подходит к Корво Бьянко, то в дверях сталкивается со смутно знакомым человеком. Тот же, завидев его, рассыпается в любезностях:

— Мсье Геральт! Вижу, вы отрастили бороду — как идеально она гармонирует с вашим благородным шрамом! А волосы! Всё так же прекрасны! Чрезвычайно рад встрече, и позвольте сделать комплимент вашим владениям: крайне живописные виды, а за домом есть площадка, идеально подходящая для натюрмортов — деревья рассеивают свет в безупречное боке…

Геральт слегка непонимающе шмыгает носом. На груди незнакомца пятна красок — как карта звёздного неба. _О нет_ , осознаёт Геральт, _портретист._  
Мужчина напротив подтверждает его догадку:  
— Мастер Лютик поведал, что вы изволили повесить портрет моей кисти прямо в своей спальне? Ничего не греет душу художника так, как признание, поверьте моему слову! Этот факт я упомяну в своём портфолио: кавалер Vitis Vinifera, спаситель Туссента наслаждается моим творчеством перед тем, как отойти ко сну, — художник кланяется так глубоко, как только способен.

Геральт кивает. Разубеждать его бесполезно, да и не очень-то и нужно.  
— А что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Monsieur raconteur нанял меня для реставрации одной из картин в доме. А заодно я подновил лак и на ещё паре полотен. За дополнительную плату, конечно, мэтр Лютик всё одобрил. Кстати, примите мои уверения в восхищении вашим вкусом: какая галерея! Я, как вы могли заметить, специализируюсь на реалистических изображениях, но «Пришествие Людовика» никого не оставит равнодушным, думаю, вы согласитесь?  
— Да уж, удивительная схожесть.  
— Совершенно верно! А какая цветотехника! Профессиональное чутьё всегда подсказывало мне, что вы ценитель живописи. Но мне пора: вдохновение поёт в моём сердце. Ах, Геральт, герой Туссента! Примите приглашение как-нибудь заехать в мою студию, и не стесняйтесь, прошу. Я бы с удовольствием написал с вас серию этюдов. Нет сомнения, что кьяроскуро вам подходит больше всего, но я бы посмотрел и на сфумато. Хм, может быть, на фоне букета…

Очевидно, что художник уже погрузился в свои мысли. Махнув рукой, он направляется к своей лошади и медленно уезжает в сторону Боклера.  
_Александр. Его коня зовут Александр._ Геральт ловит себя на мысли, что знает имена его коня и кота-плагиатора, но так и не узнал имени самого художника.

По крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему в доме вчера несло растворителем. Что это Лютик опять затеял?

Геральт взлетает на второй этаж через ступеньку — и в верхнем пролёте сталкивается с Лютиком. Тот хватает его за плечи, потом за руки:

— Геральт! Я как раз тебя искал. Мне… Мне надо тебе что-то показать. Только постарайся… держать себя в руках, хорошо?

У Геральта уже есть отвратительное, холодное подозрение, что это за сюрприз, но он не сопротивляется. От судьбы — от Предназначения — не убежишь.

Лютик отпускает его и приглашающе показывает наверх, оставаясь позади. Геральт проходит последние несколько ступенек, каждая — будто на эшафот.  
Останавливаясь в дверях, мучительно поворачивает голову налево, дюйм за дюймом.

Конечно. Портрет Цири именно там, где он ожидал его увидеть, ни следа кровавых полос и никакой желтизны от слоёв старого лака. Безымянный портретист знает свою работу.

Его сердце бьётся, как ласточка в силках. _За что, Лютик, бесчувственный ты, милый идиот?_  
Геральт выдыхает по частям и чувствует, как ускользает контроль над телом.

В его ладонь неожиданно вкладывается тёплая рука, и Геральт хватается за неё, как за якорь. Вдох, выдох, — и наваждение спадает, будто кто-то затушил пожар внутри. Геральт смотрит на портрет другими глазами: Цири, его Цири, против воли втиснутая в кружевное розовое платье. Губы надуты, на грани вспышки детского гнева.  
Геральт против своей воли улыбается. Тот, кто её рисовал, ухватил Цири лучше, чем мог бы, пожалуй, даже граф Беледаль своим пара… парестисомаком?

Он отпускает держащую его руку и шагает к портрету, чтобы бережно погладить щёку девочки кончиками пальцев, там, где будет — или был — когда-то шрам. Под пальцами — шершавые мазки, а не мягкая кожа; паршивый заменитель, но это всё, что у него есть.

Тоска восходит к горлу изнутри, как серебро из тигля. Белому Волку хочется выть.  
Геральт отворачивается от портрета, чтобы её опередить, и сталкивается глазами с Лютиком, который, конечно, всё ещё здесь, никогда не мог оставить его одного.

Глаза Лютика неожиданно полны непролившихся слёз, руки заломлены на груди. От одного этого вида Геральт чуть не ломается пополам.  
Вместо этого он мягко, как может, берёт друга за рукав и ведёт вниз.

——

Они уединяются за домом, где, знает Геральт, их никто не побеспокоит. Солнце клонится к горизонту.  
Висит долгая тишина.

— Первое, что я сделал, выбравшись из болот, — нашёл корчму и надрался. После этого память на три дня отшибло. Наверное, нашёл всё-таки контракт на доске, потому что приехал к рыцарям, а они потащили меня сюда. Всю дорогу запрещал себе думать об… А здесь… здесь сразу же кинулся в работу. Благо ведьмака в Туссенте и правда заждались.

Ведьмак бросает взгляд на Лютика, но тот непривычно мало говорит.

— Купил все эти картины у торговца в Боклере — скопом, даже не рассматривал. Я не знал.  
— Это моя вина, Геральт. Мне так надоело лицезреть собственный портрет первым делом каждым утром, и я нашёл эту стопку полотен в подвале. Я просто хотел… не забывать её лица. Прости.  
— Я не сержусь, Лютик.

Они долго молчат.

— Твоя прачка в Новиграде подумала, что она тебе сестра.  
— Если бы ты видел, как мне приходилось иногда её одёргивать! Мне, Лютику! И впрямь как младшую сестрёнку.

И тут их прорывает. Они проводят часы, рассказывая друг другу истории о Цири. Геральт, конечно, говорит больше; редкое явление, но Лютик, кажется, не против.  
В какой-то момент Геральт проскальзывает в винный погреб и выносит оттуда бутылку Сангреаля. Он думает, что никто ещё, наверное, не пил это вино так бесцеремонно, но ему всё равно и Лютику, наверное, тоже: они пьют лучшее вино империи из горла, передавая бутылку из рук в руки.

В какой-то момент Лютик просит его извинить и исчезает на несколько минут «по естественным причинам». Геральт бездумно смотрит себе на руки, а потом обходит дом, подходит к стойлу Плотвы и запускает руку в приседельный мешок.  
Рука привычно закрывается вокруг острых контуров.

Когда Лютик возвращается, он беспомощно буравит взглядом волчий медальон в ладони.

— Это?..  
— Весемира. Он погиб как герой, Цири забрала его медальон на память. Всё впустую.

Он вспоминает тело Весемира, больше похожее на тело старика, сослепу свалившегося с лестницы, чем старого ведьмака, который должен был быть опытнее всех. Вспоминает крик Цири, как хотел вторить ему, но не знал, как; и вспоминает разочарование на её лице, когда он принял деньги из рук Эмгыра.

— Это же всё моя вина, — шепчет он, и неожиданно его глаза обжигает.

Он проводит следующие минуты, уткнувшись лицом в колени Лютика. Это большей частью сухие всхлипы, сказываются мутации; несколько раз он роняет слёзы, каждая из которых его удивляет.

Чтобы подвинуть границы изведанного о самом себе, надо было всего лишь предать свою названую дочь.

Лютик гибкими пальцами тихо перебирает пряди волос у Геральта на затылке.

Когда Геральт отнимает голову, небо давно уже потемнело. Даже его поражает: на небе тысячи звёзд, он не видел такого с пред-предпоследнего визита в Каэр Морхен, так недостижимо давно. Он смутно припоминает, что в Боклере сегодня какой-то день памяти, и фонари притушены — никакого светового загрязнения.

_Уместно_ , горько думает Геральт.

Лютик рядом с ним тоже смотрит на небо, но молчит. Только через несколько минут он наклоняется к Геральту и вполголоса говорит:

— Смотри, видишь созвездие вот там, рядом с Семью Козами? Не знаю, как оно называется на нашем наречии, но… эльфы называют его Zireael.  
У Геральта сдавливает горло. Лютик продолжает.  
— Когда я ловлю себя на мыслях о прошлом, о… об оставшихся там, я всегда думаю, что это те же самые звёзды, что тогда. И становится легче.

Ведьмак медленно поворачивается к другу, теряя слова. У того необычно бледная физиономия, глаза словно разрослись на пол-лица. Совсем не похож на обычного суматошного менестреля.

Геральт бы задался вопросом, когда Лютик успел стать таким мудрым, но… Они столько прошли вместе, что он и так знает: на Дороге вместе с ним. Лютик не меняется внешне только потому, что знает: весь мир — это сцена, и можно отыграть на ней какую-то роль. Если решиться.  
Лютик выбрал свою.

Нет, гораздо лучшим вопросом будет: _как вышло, что я до сих пор не замечал_ этого _?_

Рука Геральта будто сама поднимается, чтобы лечь Лютику на щёку. Он легонько, единожды поглаживает большим пальцем наждачную бумагу кожи, и позволяет руке упасть. Едва заметно кивает.  
Лютик вздрагивает и улыбается ему ужасной, ужасной улыбкой.

——

К утру ждут заморозков, и на этом Лютик, не желая проверять точность прогнозов боклерских магов, откланивается и идёт спать.

Ведьмак этой ночью уходит в поле и медитирует под звёздами, надеясь то ли на откровение, то ли на забытье.  
Сны ему не снятся.

——

После этого дня Геральт — долго, мучительно, но всё же — заживает. Иногда поднимается к портрету, иногда просыпается посреди ночи в холодном поту.

Смешно признаваться, но в моменты, когда кажется, что самообладание повисло на волоске, он возвращается мыслями к словам Лютика. Начинается и проходит осень, и небо всё чаще заволочено тучами, так что звёзды Zireael видны редко. Но они где-то там.

Геральт не помнит, отражалось ли это созвездие в тот момент в широко-широко раскрытых глазах Лютика, но ему хочется верить, что это так. Об этом образе, впечатавшемся куда-то в тёмную сторону век, он вспоминает куда чаще: глаза Лютика — словно два океана, он сам — как океан, и эту стихию проще было не замечать, чем один раз заметить и теперь метаться загнанным волком, ввалившимися глазами следя за бризом.

_— Бриз — это ветер с моря, Геральт, необразованное ты чудовище! Почему наизнанку на воде выворачивает меня, а болван здесь ты? — позеленевший Лютик находит время попрепираться, даже наполовину высунувшись за обшивку._  
_— Потому что я ведьмак, а ты учился в Оксенфурте._  
_— Тогда наслаждайся обществом и мотай на ус, — поэт вновь перегибается через борт, — …как тебе повезло._

_Да уж, повезло_ , с ласковой иронией думает Геральт.

——

К зиме Геральт заводит традицию делать Лютику подарки без повода. Он приносит поэту новое перо цапли с контракта — красивая птица случайно пострадала от лап туманника — и не отрываясь смотрит, как Лютик чуть ли не верещит от радости, пока не убегает обновить поистрепавшуюся эгретку.

——

Через некоторое время ему попадаются рецепты какого-то эльфийского шеф-повара. Подходит день рождения Марлены, и Лютик инкогнито обегает весь рынок Боклера, но — зима — не находит ничего «идеально, _идеально_ подходящего» для старушки, к которой здорово привязался. Геральт немного смущённо протягивает ему коробку:

— Держи. Нашёл это в каких-то старых руинах на востоке. Мне не понадобятся, но, может, для подарка Марлене…

Лютик аккуратно снимает крышку, пробегает верхний листок глазами и вскидывает голову, рот растянут в улыбке, в глазах счастливое удивление; абсолютно прекрасен.

— Геральт, это идеально, ну прямо-таки _идеально_! Я скажу, что это от нас обоих, да?  
— Нет. Я не… я не участвую в личных праздниках. Подарю ей прибавку к содержанию.

Лютик смотрит грозно, но не спорит. У Геральта подозрение, что Лютик при поздравлении его всё равно приплетёт.

Грудь тепло пощипывает.

——

Это не тянет на подарок, но, чтобы закрыть этот вопрос, Геральт решается поехать во дворец. Он раздумывает, не надеть ли свою парадную одежду, в которой принимал орден, но в итоге решает остаться в броне. Так он кажется себе более внушительным.

В ожидании приёма Геральт старается сделать ещё более каменное лицо и надеется, что это спасёт его от проницательности Анариетты — которая принимает его милостиво и хмурится, едва выслушав его просьбу. Геральт должен отдать должное страже дворца: они неустанно следят за настроением их обожаемой герцогини. Одно движение бровей — и алебарды взяты на изготовку.

Помолчав, герцогиня медленно роняет:  
— Можем ли мы полагать, что виконт де Леттенхоф, поправ нашу волю, находится в данный момент на Корво Бьянко?  
— Очевидно, что я не могу ни подтвердить это, ни опровергнуть, моя госпожа.  
— Так. Что же будет, если мы прикажем послать туда отряд стражников?  
— Это будет вторжение на частную собственность. А Боклер лишится важного союзника — профессионального ведьмака.

Анна Генриетта едва заметно улыбается и сцепляет руки замком на расшитом золотом платье.

— Скажи мне, Геральт из Ривии. Почему для тебя это так важно?  
— От тебя действительно ускользает причина, или ты просто хочешь, чтобы я сказал её вслух?  
— Позабавь меня, ведьмак.  
— Я не забавлю людей, ваша светлость.

Какое-то время герцогиня задумчиво рассматривает его, изящно склонив голову набок. Геральту кажется, что она видит его насквозь, каждую нить той болезненной привязанности, что его пронизывает.  
Наконец Анна Генриетта, встрепенувшись, оживлённо хлопает в ладоши.

— Что ж! Эжен, сегодня же распространи указ: нашей милостью виконт Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф, более известный как менестрель Лютик, освобождается от пожизненного изгнания из Туссента.

Чиновник, сидящий за низким столом, кажется, ломается пополам, чтобы низко поклониться герцогине, не вставая с места, и начинает выводить строчки на гербовой бумаге.

— Спасибо, Анариетта, — очень тихо говорит Геральт, подходя ближе, чтобы поцеловать ей руку.  
Герцогиня улыбается живо и искренне.

Геральт помнит: она тоже встречала Юлиана. Она знает, каково это.

 

Когда Геральт прибывает домой и показывает Лютику копию указа, тот приходит в восторг и тут же начинает строить планы по захвату Боклера:  
— А потом растроганные горожане, несомненно, попросят Анариетту о чести слушать мои баллады на следующем рыцарском турнире или даже на праздновании Беллетэйн! Конечно, герцогиня должна будет усвоить, что между ней и мной всё в прошлом… Кстати, зачем ты вообще на это пошёл, Геральт?

Геральт пожимает плечами, внутренне усмехаясь.  
— Надоело слушать, как ты всякий раз жалуешься, что надо переодеваться в неприметное, перед тем как совершить вылазку в Боклер.

Лютик низко кланяется, стараясь выставить напоказ как можно больше пурпурной ткани. _Павлин_ , тоскливо думает Геральт. _Только поёт красиво._

——

С лютней сложнее всего. Она у трубадура почти с самой первой их встречи, и Геральт заметил, что она начала рассыхаться, не выдерживая суровых дорожных условий по нескольку месяцев в году, ещё несколько лет назад. Лютик ухаживает за ней, как может, и даже в таком потрёпанном состоянии она звучит полнее, чем лучшие инструменты обычных торговцев Боклера.

Геральт тратит шесть недель на то, чтобы выследить один из окраинных отрядов Скоя'таэль, даже покидает Туссент на несколько дней. Когда у него получается, он находит нелюдей подавленными — в боевом и эмоциональном смыслах. Война окончена, Нильфгаард катится по континенту, как лавина по снежным склонам Ковира. Эльфы отряда косятся на него исподлобья: узнают, но не спешат вступать в контакт.

Геральт не тратит времени на обсуждение погоды:  
— Caed'mil. Люди Туссента наградили меня землёй и монетами за труд ведьмака. Я пришёл с предложением значительной части этих денег. Вы могли бы отбить своих, залечить раненых, прикрыть пути отхода. Война окончена, но вы ещё живы. Я был бы рад, если бы так и осталось.

Белки молчат, пока вперёд не проталкивается очевидная предводительница отряда: дикая, красивая и брызжущая гневом.  
Побеждённые везде ищут насмешку.

— Зачем тебе это, vatt'ghern?  
— Незадаром. Взамен я прошу лишь одну вещь: эльфийскую лютню. Высшего качества, какого вы сможете отыскать в короткие сроки.

Эльфийка меняется в лице.  
— Это насмешка? Я могу приказать начинить тебя стрелами в следующие три секунды. Даже ты не увернёшься от всех сразу!  
— Нет. Вы вольны мне отказать. Я уйду и проведу ещё недели, месяцы в поисках других отрядов. За это время Чёрные по одному будут снимать вас и ваших собратьев. Такова твоя воля. Или одна лютня — на сорок тысяч новиградских крон.

Эльфийка скрежещет зубами, с ненавистью буравя взглядом ведьмака.  
— Пятьдесят.  
— По рукам, — немедленно соглашается Геральт, — И за такую цену лучше бы эта лютня была с иголочки новой.

Эльфийка кивает и поворачивается, отдавая приказы на Старшей Речи. Геральт спешивается, немедленно слыша натягиваемую тетиву, и лезет к седлу, пальцы второй руки на всякий случай складывая в Квен.  
Один мешок, второй… Плотве было несладко тащить пятьдесят тысяч крон полновесным золотом, но они справились.  
Геральт складывает восемь мешков на землю, пинает один ногой. Слышится звон монет.

— Присядь к нашему костру, Gwynbleidd, — остыв, нараспев произносит предводительница, — Лютню скоро принесут.

Скоро по меркам Скоя'таэлей оказывается завтра. Он ужинает с ними, слушает их мелодичные переговоры, играет в гвинт с желающими низушками и понимает, что давно засиделся в поместье. Ему не хватает жизни, в которой внимания достойны лишь две вещи: звёздное небо над головой и кодекс ведьмака внутри него.

Ведьмак поднимает глаза и пытается найти свою Ласточку, но небо слишком исчерчено ветками.

 

После ночи под кронами вечнозелёных деревьев вчерашняя эльфийка приносит ему лютню, бережно завёрнутую в ткань. Отогнув край, даже Геральт ахает. Этот инструмент, кажется, дышит музыкой. Тёмное дерево покрыто резными узорами, лютня всё ещё пахнет смолой-шеллаком. Ведьмак неумело трогает одну из струн и вздрагивает от звучания.

Лютик будет в восторге.

— Спасибо, воительница. Как твоё имя?  
— Ланатлин. Езжай, vatt'ghern. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Никогда.

Он кланяется ей и покорно направляется к Плотве, надёжно пряча драгоценную ношу от погоды в седельной сумке. Идёт снег, и он знает, что его следы скоро заметёт. Он мысленно желает этому отряду выжить — и помочь другим при возможности. Больше он ничего сделать не в силах.

 

Когда он входит в виллу Корво Бьянко, свёрток в руках, Лютик и Марлена сидят за пустым обеденным столом и над чем-то смеются. Он невольно любуется этой картиной, и Лютик тут же оборачивается:

— Геральт! Где ты был? Ещё два дня, и я бы сам пошёл переворачивать каждое гнездо гулей вверх ногами, честное слово. Ну, по крайней мере нанял бы рыцарей. За твои же деньги. А, суть в том, что мы волновались — ты не предупредил!  
— Мне нужно было кое-что достать. Для тебя, если точнее, — он протягивает вперёд свою ношу, — Держи, Лютик.

Поэт с готовностью вспрыгивает на ноги и забирает свёрток. Геральт пристально следит за его лицом, пока он его вскрывает, но всё равно не готов: лицо Лютика проходит шок, безудержный восторг, всплеск гнева, а потом — потом Лютик весь затихает, несколько секунд молчит, а потом очень-очень осторожно, бережно, как дитя, ставит свою новую лютню на пол, подходит к Геральту и обхватывает его руками. Геральт видит слёзы в его глазах, пока Лютик не прячет их в его плече.

Мягкая удушающая волна поднимается у ведьмака изнутри. Геральт осторожно похлопывает Лютика по спине, а потом сдаётся и обвивает его одной, потом двумя руками. Он не умеет успокаивать, а потому обращается к тому, как остепеняет иногда свою лошадь:  
— Ну, будет, будет. Ну, Лютик…

Через спину друга он встречается глазами с Марленой, которая улыбается — странно. Довольно и хитро.

Через минуту Лютик смеётся сквозь мокрую пелену в глазах, подхватывает новый инструмент и убегает к себе — «знакомиться». Марлена откланивается и закрывается в кухне — готовить ужин. Геральт остаётся в холле и чувствует себя глупо: как будто все вокруг, кроме него, что-то знают.

——

Правда в том, что Геральт не знает, что ещё делать, кроме как заваливать Лютика подарками. Если бы тот был женщиной, Геральт бы уже давно его добился. Но Лютик сам — куда больший ловелас, и Геральт не знает, какой из его скудных приёмов не вызовет смех у опытного в любовных делах поэта.  
Они прежде всего друзья, и это то, что он не может позволить себе потерять.

Поэтому по ночам он упрямо толкается себе в ладонь, представляя над собой своего лучшего друга с зацелованными губами.  
Днём же просто остаётся собой.

Если бы здесь был Регис. Геральту не хватает его дружеского плеча, длинных разговоров, когда даже ему самому не всегда понятно, спорят они или соглашаются. Древние вампиры настолько высоко зависли над бренным миром, что открыть ему своё наваждение их общим другом было бы проще, чем убить одинокого утопца. Регис бы и бровью не повёл.

Быть может, похлопал бы его сочувственно по плечу и предложил мандрагорового самогона.

——

В один из дней незадолго до Имбаэлка Геральт выходит на задний двор — бесцельно, просто из-за того, что услышал оттуда звуки лютни.

Зимы в Туссенте снежные, но короткие, и капели поют уже несколько дней.

Лютик играет незамысловатую мелодию, прислонившись к ограде. Кажется, что он совсем погружён в свои мысли, но, когда Геральт — совсем бесшумно — выходит из-за угла, он тотчас оборачивается — будто своим огромным сердцем чувствует его присутствие.

— Геральт, я сочинил новую балладу. Послушаешь? — обычно Геральт отвечает отрицательно, и, возможно, поэтому Лютик спешит добавить, — Она для тебя.

_Про_ Геральта? Лютик сочинил десятки таких за время их дружбы. Но _для_ него? Геральт старается унять сосущее чувство под ложечкой и кивает. Подходит к другу на расстояние пары шагов и облокачивается на ту же ограду.

Лютик улыбается ему самыми кончиками губ, набирает воздуха в грудь и ударяет по струнам.

_Солнце заходит и свободна, смотри, Дорога_  
_Ты должен меня отпустить, позволить до эпилога_  
_Допеть мою песню. Потерпи, осталось немного_  
_До конца моего Пути._

_Мне белый цвет давно уже вещим снится:_  
_Для Волка я стала судьбой, Хлад мне — и цель,_  
_И предназначенье. Я выбрала — сама, без Лисицы —_  
_Жизнь с чем переплести._

_Ласточкиной травы набери обо мне на память_  
_Сделай отвар над костром и, прошу, живи_  
_Чтоб ещё долго на привалах тебе неосознанно край мять_  
_Плаща, скреплённого медальоном волчьей главы._

Лютик поёт сильно и полно, и в этом — ничего необычного, он всегда так пел, но Геральт всё равно не может избавиться от ощущения, что это — будто первый раз. Он стискивает зубы и поглубже заталкивает гулкую пустоту в груди.  
И не понимает, напрочь не понимает, тоска ли это по его Волчонку или крадущееся осознание, что после этого для него не будет дороги назад — без этого менестреля.

Лютик приручил его совсем незаметно.

_Не найти мудрецам ни в одном офиерском зидже_  
_Звёзд и планет, к которым теперь я ближе_  
_Время не трать на вину, но на вина свои же,_  
_За меня их в бокал плеща._

_Мне, Владычице, место и время любые открыты —_  
_Мне самой неизвестно, линейны ли будут битвы_  
_На Пути. Путь обходится редко без рытвин, но_  
_Незачем говорить «прощай»._

_Ласточкиной травы набери обо мне на память_  
_Сделай отвар над костром и, прошу, живи_  
_Чтоб долго ещё на привалах тебе неосознанно край мять_  
_Плаща, скреплённого медальоном волчьей главы._

 

Последняя нота ещё долго звучит в холодном воздухе. Геральту кажется, что её звучание передаётся ему: внутри у него что-то вибрирует, словно от Неясытя. Он открывает рот, вспоминает, что нужно дать отзыв, но в горле опять комок.

Лютик обеспокоенно вскидывает голову:  
— Тебе не нравится? Я могу поменять мелодию. Или это слова? Я могу переписать текст, даже думал, что лучше будет…  
— Не надо, — хрипло перебивает Геральт, — не меняй. Ничего.

Из Лютика разом вытекает всё напряжение. Он наклоняется, закрывает лютню в самодельный футляр, лежащий подле. Руки у него почему-то дрожат.

— Я очень боялся, что тебе не понравится.  
Геральт рвано, обречённо смеётся и на нетвёрдых ногах делает шаг ближе к поэту:  
— Лютик, тебе в последнее время очень трудно сделать что-то, что бы мне не понравилось.  
У того округляются глаза и картинно приоткрывается рот. Геральт терпеть не может, когда Лютик так делает: у него от этого в лёгких заканчивается воздух.  
— Ты звучишь как очарованный воздыхатель, — тихо говорит Лютик.  
— Может, так я себя и чувствую, — в тон ему отвечает Геральт.  
— Да?  
— Да.

Они несколько секунд молча смотрят друг на друга, глаза в глаза, зрачки расширены. Вибрация у Геральта в животе достигает крещендо.  
Потом Лютик переводит взгляд ему на губы, и их бросает навстречу друг другу с такой скоростью, что только зубы клацают.

Геральт целует его яростно, прижимает к себе, целует снова. Ему мало, у него мелькает предчувствие, что ему всегда будет мало. _Глупый трубадур, болван, сукин сын, как же ты это сделал?_

Несобранными движениями он спиной толкает и вжимает Лютика в стену дома. Тот издаёт глубокий удивлённый возглас, обвивает его руками — и вдруг отстраняется, ойкает и начинает ёрзать.  
— Спина! А! Снег!

Геральт поднимает глаза и видит голый сегмент ската крыши. Откуда только что от толчка свалился небольшой сугроб — прямо его поэту за шиворот.

Он с ухмылкой выкидывает снег из-за воротника Лютика — и тот ловит его губы своими, _сам_.  
Они смеются, целуются ещё, и у Геральта начинает кружиться голова — то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от затопляющего счастья.

——

Весь Туссент гудит в преддверии Беллетэйна, и Геральт обещал помочь сёстрам во дворце обеспечить безопасность. Он очень сомневается, что его помощь нужна: народ обожает Анну Генриетту и давно уже полюбил Сианну. Люди не тронут их и пальцем — и разорвут голыми руками любое чудовище, которое попытается.  
Геральт допускает, что Анариетта просто хочет его увидеть — и слишком горда, чтобы позвать без повода.

Он вылезает из кровати, пробираясь мимо похрапывающего Лютика, и, наскоро одевшись, выходит из дома.

Корво Бьянко цветёт — В.Б. обещал, что в этом году они даже соберут первый урожай вина. Лютику ещё предстоит выбрать для него название.  
Геральт уже готовится подкатывать глаза от дурацких вариантов.

Проходя мимо угла дома, он останавливается: птицы снуют туда-сюда, беспокойно трещат и носят что-то в клювах.  
Ласточки строят гнездо под крышей.

Он улыбается почти не криво и кивает птицам в небе. Иногда ему всё ещё кажется, что он предаёт Цири, оставаясь в живых, но это глупые мысли. Он предал её гораздо раньше, не сумев поддержать на её Пути.

Он расправляет плечи и, отворачиваясь, глубоко вдыхает.

В Туссенте начинается лето, и воздух пахнет как-то пряно и терпко — как виноград и ласточкина трава.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не поэт, я — так, я развлекаюсь.


End file.
